


Zombie McDonald's Run

by ace_rhys



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Zombie, mcdonalds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_rhys/pseuds/ace_rhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will are at Camp and crave McDonald's at midnight. The only problem is that neither of them can drive, so Nico calls for some help from the Underworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie McDonald's Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on ao3 and was inspired be a post on tumblr by @perssassiusjackson. The story is also posted on my tumblr: percyjacksonwaitwhat

Will and Nico have a habit of sneaking out of camp at night to go to McDonald’s.

Nico was sitting in the back seat of the black SUV, bored out of his mind. Will was sitting beside him, head on Nico’s shoulder, dead asleep. Since both Will and Nico don’t know how to drive, Nico uses a zombie from the underworld, Michael, to drive him anywhere. Michael drove up to the drive thru speakers. 

Nico nudged his sleeping boyfriend. “Will, Will, wake up!”    
“Hi, my name’s Haley, welcome to McDonald’s, what can I get for you?”   
“Can I get 2 happy meals with fries?” Nico had to yell to make sure the drive thru lady could hear him.  
 “Of course. Anything else?” Haley asked.  
 “One second.” Nico said.  Nico elbowed Will harder.  
“Wake up!” Will shot up.  
“Hm? Yeah? I’m up, I’m awake? Who’s dying?”   
“Nobody, yet” Nico shot back, “we’re at McDonald’s, what do you want?”  
 Will looked outside, looking lost, while Nico rolled his eyes.  
“If you you want something, I kinda need to know in this century.”   
“Oh, um. Can I get 2 Big Mac combos with a Sprite?” Will yelled out.   
"Of course. Is that everything?” Haley said.  
 “Yes” Nico said.   
“Ok, you’re total is 15.42$. Please drive up to the first window”  
 “Dear gods, why is food so damn expensive?” Nico muttered to himself.  
 “That’s coming from the son of the god of wealth.” Will laughed.    
“If I didn’t love you, I’d have killed you by now ‘cause you’re annoying.”    
“I love you too.” Will answered.

Nico reached into his pocket and pulled out his black debit card, courtesy of Hades, and handed to Michael to pay with. Once Michael got to the front window, Haley took one look at him and screamed. Her coworkers glanced over, lazily, as if used to her reacting like that.  
 Nico groaned, “great. I just want my food.”  
 “She must be a demigod.” Will said.    
“No she doesn’t have the right aura. Probably just a clear-sighted mortal. Michael, just pay her so we can get our food and go back to camp before any of Will’s siblings wake up and realize that he’s gone.”  
Michael reached out the window to swipe the card and Haley  handed him the machine with shaking arms and wide eyes. Haley handed him the food, being careful not to touch his decaying arms.   
Will leaned his head between the seats “Thanks Haley!”   
Her eyes got wider, if possible, and Michael drove off.

  

“Finally,” Nico said, “I’ve been a craving a happy meal for forever.”  
 “You always want a happy meal. It’s ironic that the son of the underworld wants something with the word ‘happy’ in it.”  
 Nico couldn’t answer because he was too busy stuffing his face with fries.


End file.
